


Stay

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season two </p>
<p>Chris and the reader are overwhelmed by their grief after the loss of someone dear to them. But a burden shared is a burden halved,  right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

My best friend was dead.   
My best friend was dead. And all I could do was kneel beside her body and try to breathe.   
Her hand was like ice when others tried to pull me away. I was too numb to resist, they spoke but I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. 

I ended up in someone else's car in someone else's jacket. The car stopped and I was led inside and settled on a couch. A cup of milky tea was put into my hands, it burned but I didn't care. At least until a warm weight was on my side. Slowly I felt the numbness recede and the ringing sound in my ears fade. I glanced to the side to see Chris Argent sitting beside me and staring blankly ahead. I realised I was in the Argent house. It was dark, but I could still see the emptiness of Chris' eyes and the twitching muscle as he clenched his jaw. He may act like he could ignore his grief but I knew better.   
" Don't."   
My voice was soft, barely audible but in the absolute silence of the room he definitely heard. His voice was harsh and biting when he replied. 

 

" Don't even try. I'm fine, I've done this before, there's no need to worry."   
He was so different from his usual self. But my muddied thoughts made that easy to deal with.   
" Chris."His features seemed to shut down as he stood." I won't continue whatever we do. Not after... She didn't even know about us... After tonight you're no longer welcome here." The hunter was halfway to the door before I could stand and cross the room to grab his hand. " I can't... She's gone, and I can't deal with that... I'll leave tomorrow... but... for now, can I stay... Can you stay?" His eyes softened as I basically begged him. "Just this once." His voice was low as his calloused hands cupped my face and his thumbs brushed away tears I didn't even know I cried. " Just this once you can stay." 

My bare skin was warmed by the rays of sunlight coming through the windows. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room strung with clothing. I turned on my side to see Chris sleeping beside me. My hand traced the stubble on his jawline and the frown lines of his face. His body was littered with scars and burns , some years old and some still healing. I remembered his words from before. Carefully I sat up and stood. A gentle hand trailed up my thigh and rested on my waist before taking my hand.   
" Stay." I turned to look at him. His eyes seemed to glow blue in the sun, every scar on his skin shone white in the light. "You said..." He pulled me onto the bed and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Stay." He kissed me , I could taste salt from the tears we both cried during the night. I could feel the heat emanating from his body as I lay pressed against him. I could even feel his heartbeat against my chest , thudding in time with mine.   
And I couldn't find the strength to say no.


End file.
